The present invention relates generally to fiber optic connectors and particularly to a flexible structure for connecting the connectors together in a side-by-side manner for insertion into a common housing for receiving a second set of fiber optic connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,929 to Basista et al discloses an adaptor for holding two fiber optic connector bodies in a side-by-side manner and in a flexible manner that permits four different directions of relative movement between the connector bodies. The four movements are shown in FIGS. 6A through 9B of the patent drawings. The adaptor is located between the side-by-side connector bodies and comprises two C-shaped sections that engage respectfully the connector bodies. The C-shaped sections are connected together by a flexible, foldable web 43. Since the adaptor, including the web, is located between the connectors, a certain amount of space is required between the connectors to accommdate the web.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,071 to Mulholland et al shows a connector assembly in which two rigid, E-shaped members 76 and 77 secure two optical fiber connectors in a side-by-side manner, the members being provided with latch means 84 and 85 that connect the two members together about the connectors. This is a substantially rigid assembly that does not allow individual movement of the optical connectors after the E-shaped members are clipped together about the optical connectors.